Sailormoon Party Games: Truth or Dare
by Mr.GuyOfDarkness
Summary: One year since Queen Barrel was destroyed, Sarina decides to throw a party. When she forgets to set up party games, someone suggests Truth or Dare, which gets everyone horny. Maybe this will be a fun party after all!


**Sailormoon Party Games: Truth or Dare**

RING

"Hello?"

"Hey, Amy! I'm throwing a party tonight," Sarina cheered, "I'ts been a whole

year since we defeated Queen Barrel! Wanna come?"

"That sounds like fun, Sarina! Amy cheered back, "I just got to finish these last

Algerbra Questions and I'll be right over!"

"Great!"

Sarina hung up the phone and jumped up and down.

"That's all of them! They're all coming!"

Luna, who was resting on the kitchen table, looked aup and yawned.

"Well, If you are going to throw a party, keep it down!" Luna whined, "I wanna

get some shut eye!"

"You are such a party pooper!" Sarina snuffed.

"Uh-huh...," Luna yawned, falling back asleep. Three hours later, all the girls

showed up.

"Hi, Sarina!" Raye greeted Sarina, as she walked into her house. All the girls,

when inside, grabbed some snacks and drinks and sat on the couch chairs.

"My parents are at a party of their own," Sarina smiled, "so the place is free for

the whole night."

"That's great!" Mina cried, petting Artimus, who lay in her arms.

"So, what do we do?" Lita asked Sarina. Sarina stopped laughing and realized,

that she nothing planned for activities.

"OH NO!" Sarina yelled, grabbing her hair, "I'm such a MeatBall Head! I forgot

to plan the games!"

"Sarina!" Rini growled, "I want to play something! Candyland!"

"No way, Pip-Squeak!"

The group sat in their chairs for 20 minutes, trying to think of something to play.

Finally, Lita got up and announced her idea.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Oh! Sarina smiled, "That's a great idea, Lita!"

"I've never played Truth or Dare before!" Amy admitted.

"That's ok!" Lita shrugged off, "we can teach you, as we play. It's not hard."

The group sat in a circle, and smiled as they decided who should go first.

Sarina got things started.

"Ok!" Sarina called out, as she grabbed a name from inside the hat that they

had put their names. Sarina dug inside and pulled out a name.

"Amy!"

"Me?" Amy gasped.

"Yes! So, choose, Truth or Dare!" Sarina asked.

"Ummm...Truth?" Amy answered.

"Ok, then!" Sarina acknowledged, "tell us if you have a crush in a boy at

school!"

"Huh!" Amy gasped again, "Oh...I don't wanna say. That's embarrasing!"

"It's the whole point of the game!" Mina said, "If you won't answer, you can sit it

out!"

"Hmmm...No I'll say," Amy blushed, "I have a crush on...Toji Ojima!"

"Really!" Sarina laughed, "The school football Quraterback! Amy you sly

little thing!"

Amy looked away and blushed.

"No affence, but this is getting kind of boring," Lita admitted to everyone, "let's

get some Dare's going!"

"Ok!" Sarina agreed, "since I started, I'm going to ask Amy Dare this time."

"Huh?" Amy cried out.

"I dare Amy to...," Sarina thought hard, trying to think of a really interesting

way to make the party fun, "...I dare you to kiss me...on the lips!"

"What!" Amy gasped, louder then before. The other girls looked shocked, but

then agreed, that kissing would make this game more fun.

"Yeah, Amy!" Lita agreed with Sarina, "Kiss her! It'll make this game, way more

fun!"

"Umm...um," Amy stuttered.

"Well, I guess this game is going nowhere, If Amy can't play along!" Amy

sighed.

"Well...Ok," Amy finally agreed, "I'll do it."

"Great!" Lita smiled.

"Ok, Amy!" Sarina smiled, "let's kiss!"

Sarina startred to lean forward, and sat on her nads and knees, in the middle of

the group. Amy, still blushing, hesitated for a minute, then leaned in, slowly.

Amy got into the middle with Sarina and stared into her eyes. Amy blushed

even more, as Sarina wasted no time, going in for the kiss. Amy held still, and

waited. Sarina got to within an inch of Amy's face, then stopped for a brief

second. She then procedded with her kiss. Sarina touched lips with Amy, and

amy squealed. Sarina paid no attention to her whine, and moved her lips

forward more. Soon, the two girls lips were fully locked together. The two just

stood there, as if frozen in time, for about 10 seconds, then pulled apart. They

only pulled apart from each other, about 3 inches, and opened their eyes, to

look at one another. Amy, who was blushing before, had become calm, and

had a look of passion in her face. Sarina had the same. Then, Amy moved

forward, and kissed Sarina again. This time, she was more motivated, and

grabbed Sarina around the shoulders, and held her close. Sarina, slightly

shocked by Amy's move, hesitated for a second, then embrassed Amy, too.

They locked lips once more, and soon, their lips where wet with their passion.

"The other girls looked around at each other, and smiled. Raye moved closer to

Lita, and Mina did the same. Raye leaned in and kissed Lita on the lips. The

two went crazy, and fell over. They then started to lick each others lips, and

kissed with tongue. Lita, caught Raye's tongue in her lips, and started sucking.

Mina, began to kiss Lita's ass, which was now exposed, since she was laying

on the floor. Amy licked Sarina's face, and kissed her again. She pulled away,

to gasp, adn then she went and started kssing Sarina's neck. She moved

quickly downwards, and came to her chest. Amy squezzed Sarina's boobs in

her hands. They were big and plump, and bounced around like Jell-O. Then,

without warning, Amy ripped open Sarina's shirt, and exposed her boobs. Her

boobs, wearing no bra, bounced around freely. Amy dug her face into Sarina's

chest and started to eat away at her breasts. Licking the nipples every few

seconds. Sarina gasped, moaned and laughed, as Amy continued her feeding

fest on her breasts.

All the girls continued their feeding fests. Mina started to lick Lita's pussy,

since Mina tore off her panties. Lita groaned with pleasure, as Mina rammed

her tongue into her pussy.

As the girls were enjoying themselves, they didn't notice that Shingo had just

walked in the door, back from his sleepover at Troy's.

"Sarina!" he shouted, as he walked inside.

"Shingo?" Sarina gasped as she let go of Amy's lips. Everyone looked over at

Shingo as he stared in shock at all the naked girls. Then, behind him came

Troy, and his older brother, Toji.

"Toji!" Amy gasped, blushing.

"Hey...Amy!" Toji stammered, looking at all the girls, "what's going on here?"

"We were just playing a Truth or Dare game," Lita said, "why not join. You can

fuck Amy! She really wants you!"

"Lita!"

"Oh, come on! This is the perfect time!"

"Ok," Toji agreed. He walked over to Amy, got down on his knees, and

unbuttoned his pants.

"Hey, Shingo?" Sarina asked, looking at her brother, "why not come over and

give your big sister a chance to see your little dick?"

"Huh!" Shingo gasped, "no way! Ewww!"

"Oh, come on!" Sarina growled, getting up, walking over to Shingo and pulling

him into the circle. Sarina took his hands, and placed them on her boobs. He

froze, not moving for a second, then he began to feel up his sister. Sarina went

for his pants, unzipping them, and pulling them down. She pulled off both his

pants and underwear at the same time. His little penis, popped out and flopped

around. It was small, but big for a boy his age.

"I'm going to make you hard!" Sarina sadi, grabbing hold of his dick.

"Sister!" Shingo whispered, still feeling his sister's nice, big breasts.

"Sarina wasted no time, stroking his dick, trying to make it stiff. Shingo

moaned alot, but Sarina ignored him. His dick got hard fast, and grew almost 4

inches. It wasn't the greatest length, but it was thick.

"Wow, Shingo!" Sarina smiled, "you got a nice dick for your age!"

"Um...thanks, Sis!" Shingo choked out.

Sarina, once the dick was fully hard, wrapped her tongue around the head, and

started enjoying the taste of her brother's cock. After a few licks, she dove right

in, and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth.

"Ohhh!" Shingo moaned loudly. The other girls were enjoying Toji, as he

rammed Amy, and Amy was eating out Lita's pussy. Everyone moaned and

groaned with pleasure, as they all sucked and fucked each other.

"Ohhh, Sis!" Shingo yelled, "I think I'm going to cum!"

"Good! Cum all inside me!" Sarina rooted Shingo on. Shingo bounced back and

forth inside Sarina, smacking flesh with each thrust, until Shingo couldn't hold it

in anymore.

"Ahhhh!"

Shingo came hard, and Sarina wailed at the feel of the wet goop inside her.

Shingo, for having being so young, and having such a small dick, came with

tons of juice. So much came out, that it spilled out of Sarina's ass, and

dropped to the floor. Seconds later, Toji came inside Amy, and Amy wailed

even louder than Sarina.

Afterwards, they kissed some more, then cleaned up the mess.

"Sarina?" Shingo asked, as he wiped the juice off the tip of his cock, "can we

do this again?"

"Oh, yes!" Sarina laughed, "we'll do this alot more, you can bet on that!"

"Good!"

Everyone left, just as their parents walked in the door.

"Well, looks like you had a good party!" their mother chimed.

"Oh, Yeah!" Sarina smiled, looking at Shingo.

"We had a party, and I was invited!" Shingo added.

"That's great! their mother smiled, "maybe you can do it again soon!"

"Oh, we will mom! We will!" They both laughed.

**The End**


End file.
